Niff Collection
by klaineandblazers
Summary: Just like the title sounds, this is a collection of Niff short stories (drabbles and one-shots).
1. Chapter 1

**So, thanks to Amanda for encouraging me to post this (: It's going to be a collection of all my short Niff writing, emphasis on SHORT. Just little scenes and snapshots of them that I wrote on a whim. NOT a continuous story, each "chapter" is stand-alone, not connected to the other chapters!**

 **Starting off with this one, based on the musical Waitress loosely. Enjoy (:**

 **Don't own Glee (or Waitress).**

* * *

It started in late spring, when the days were getting hotter and the diner was getting busier. The diner had many regulars, it was good food and well-known around the town. So it wasn't unusual when the blonde boy started coming in weekly, always all smiles. All smiles directed at Nick.  
"I'll have the number four please." He smiled. His name was Jeff. He always requested Nick as his server. He always got the number four. He always found a new way to make Nick blush.  
"Sure. Anything else?" Nick asked, though he already knew what was coming.  
"How much does a date cost?" Jeff cracked, and Nick couldn't help but smile. It was flattering. But Nick wasn't really about the idea of getting a boyfriend right now. He had other stuff on his plate.  
"It's priceless."  
Jeff laughed, sipping his coffee. "Then just the breakfast, Duval."  
Nick headed back to the kitchen, putting the order in. He and Jeff went to school together, but rarely saw eachother around. They were part of different crowds. Jeff was always with the Warblers, and they were a tight-knit group. Nick was always hesitant to audition, his stage fright was a little too big of an issue. He sighed, visiting other tables before bringing Jeff his food. "Enjoy."  
"I will."  
It got busy then, and Jeff left before Nick had a chance to say goodbye. But the back of the bill had a bunch of cartoon hearts and rainbows on it, scribbled with pen. Nick saved it in his pocket and smiled for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I'll have the number 781, 854, 6362." Jeff said, tipping his chair on the back legs. It was a few weeks later, and Nick had the drawing tacked to his bulletin board at home. But he'd never tell Jeff that.  
Nick raised an eyebrow as he laughed. "That is definitely not a number on the menu."  
"Silly me, that's my number." Jeff grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "I can write it down for you."  
He laughed, rolling his eyes. "How about we stick with numbers one through twelve, okay?" He motioned to the list of meals on the menu, and Jeff sighed dramatically.  
"Fine, my usual then. But you're getting a horrible tip."  
Nick only swatted Jeff with the menu, laughing as he carried it back to the kitchen. This boy.  
"What's so funny?" Olivia asked when she saw him smiling, leaning against the prep table. She was a college student that had become quite fond of Nick, they'd been working together for a couple years now.  
"Jeff." Nick tried not to smile when she clapped.  
"Are you two dating yet? He never stops flirting with you."  
He smiled a little, hugging menus to his chest. "He's sweet. And funny. And nice looking-"  
"Do you have a point?" Olivia teased, and Nick laughed.  
"But I don't think dating is a good idea, Liv. I'm really busy with school and work and everything. And I don't know how serious he actually is about dating. It seems like he just wants to keep things light."  
"It seems like /you're/ just making excuses." She countered, pulling the menus from his arms.  
He sighed, peeking out of the kitchen to look at Jeff quickly, who was doodling on a coloring sheet meant for kids. "They're not excuses." They were excuses. But he had reasons, he just didn't feel like broadcasting the fact that he was scared to be in a relationship.  
"Mhm. His food is ready." She pushed it towards him.  
He took it and headed back out into the restaraunt, taking a deep breath and handing it to him. "What are you drawing?"  
Jeff smiled, twirling a crayon. "I was actually writing a poem."  
Nick crossed his arms, trying not to laugh as he looked over his shoulder. "Yeah? What does it say?"  
Jeff picked up the paper, turning it away from him. "It's better if I read it out loud."  
"You're not seriously going to-"  
"It's called, 'Check please'." Jeff cleared his throat. "Since the moment you took my order, I can't stop thinking of your smile. It's sweet and soft and crooked, and makes me want to stay awhile."  
People in the restaraunt were turning to look, and Nick felt his face burning as he laughed, trying to grab it. "Jeff-"  
"I sit down every week, and try to make a pass. 'Cause every time you walk away, I can't stop starting at your-"  
"Jeff!" He finally snatched the paper, holding it away from him. "You're impossible."  
Jeff only smiled. "I wasn't done yet."  
"Let him finish!" Someone called, and various others chimed in their agreement. Nick shook his head, crumpling the paper and dropping it on the table. There was way too much attention on him now.  
"You just don't take a hint, do you?" Nick took a few steps back towards the kitchen, but Jeff was speaking again. Apparently, he'd memorized it.  
"I request you as my waiter, just so I can shoot the breeze. Our time's too short and I want much more but I have to say, 'check please'."  
Everyone was laughing and clapping, and Nick knew he must be flushed completely red. Jeff grinned and bowed. "Pretty good, right?"  
He wasn't used to things like this at all. All he could say was, "Your food is getting cold." And then he was ducking back into the kitchen, his heart beating fast.  
"You're not gonna give him a chance, Nick?" Olivia said after a minute. She'd heard it from the kitchen.  
Nick swallowed. "I don't have to give him a chance if I don't want to. Giving chances is... walking to the edge of a cliff. It's dangerous, you could fall."  
"Are you telling me you don't think he would catch you?" She crossed her arms, and Nick shrugged a little. He didn't know what to think about a boy so different from himself. "You're not gonna get anything unless you go to that cliff's edge and see what you're missing." She left the kitchen to go to her tables, leaving Nick to process what she'd said.  
Jeff was just some boy from school with the tendency to flirt. And sure, maybe Jeff wanted a little more than to just flirt with him, maybe he wanted a real date. The scary thing was that he wanted a date, too. But he knew the second they went out together, when Nick couldn't flee to the kitchen when he got shy, Jeff would realize that he was boring and nervous and not boyfriend material. So they shouldn't date. It was just easier that way. More simple.

* * *

The night seemed to drag on from there, and he cursed the fact that the diner was open until 10 pm. He was closing up the place, and he wouldnt get out of there until 11. It wasn't until after they closed that he went to Jeff's now empty table to clean it, and saw the crumpled poem still lying there. Maybe he'd been a bit harsh. Jeff was just trying to be funny. He saved the poem, smoothing it out and reading it over. It /was/ funny.  
"I knew you liked it."  
Nick nearly stumbled as he turned, seeing Jeff entering the restaraunt. "Holy shit. You scared me."  
Jeff laughed, going over to him. "Sorry."  
"We're closed." He added, but he was glad he hadn't locked up yet. It was only him and Jeff there.  
"I forgot to give you your tip."  
He shook his head. "You don't need to tip me."  
"No, I'm giving you a tip. As in, words of advice." Jeff flashed his half smile. "Stop holding back."  
"I'm..." Nick just looked at him, feeling way too exposed. What was with everyone and telling him how to live? "You can't just say that to someone, I'm not holding back."  
"Then why haven't you auditioned for the Warblers?"  
That one surprised Nick, and he stammered for a second. "I'm not good enough."  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. You're holding back."  
"I'm not!" He protested, but knew how fake it sounded. After a minute, he sank into the booth, resolve weakening. Jeff sat across from him. "I don't want to audition and not get in." Nick muttered, playing with Jeff's poem sheet.  
"You might not get in. But you definitely won't get in if you never audition." Jeff said, watching him closely.  
"I definitely won't get in either way."  
Jeff put his hand over Nick's on the table, stilling it. "Do I need to write you another poem? Something to boost your confidence?"  
Nick chuckled, finally meeting his gaze. "Not necessary."  
"I'll do it, don't doubt me." Jeff's smile grew again, and Nick hoped he wouldn't move his hand.  
"I'll audition." He breathed out, nodding a little. Jeff whooped.  
"There you go! You'll crush it." How Jeff had so much faith in him, he didn't know, but he'd take it. "Then once you get in, we can see eachother way more."  
"Oh, so this was just a ploy to get in my pants." Nick teased, pretending to pull his hand from Jeff's grasp.  
"I mean, it would be an added bonus."  
Nick laughed as he stood, straightening his apron and pointing to the door. "I really do have to lock up."  
"I can wait here, we can hang out when you're done." Jeff reached for his outstretched hand, and Nick withdrew it.  
"Goodnight, Jeff." He smiled, opening the door for him.  
"Any day now, I'll win this eternal struggle." The blonde said dramatically, walking through the threshold. "And I'll write the most amazing poem you've ever seen to capture the moment forever."  
"Uh huh." Nick shut the door, but before it closed all the way, he leaned outside, pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek. "Thank you."  
"For the poem?"  
"For the confidence boost." Nick smiled a little.  
Jeff tilted his head. "But the poem too."  
He laughed, shaking his head as he shut the door and made a show of locking it, waving to him through the glass. Jeff put his hands over his heart and walked backwards away from the diner, blowing kisses.  
Nick was doing it. Taking chances. As he watched Jeff finally retreat, he smiled to himself. He thought that maybe Jeff would catch him if he fell. And he thought he might be falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned from the dead to update this collection because I remembered it exists ! So have a little drabble about Kurt being a spectacular wingman.**

* * *

"Can I talk to you?"  
That was probably Nick's least favorite phrase. It implied that something complicated was about to be sprung on you, something that you needed preparation for, whether it be good or bad. It was usually bad. So he hung back after the Warblers meeting let out so that Kurt could talk to him. "Kurt, you're really nice, but I've only known you a couple weeks and I really don't want to-"  
"It's about Jeff."  
Nick stopped, feeling something cold creep into his chest. "What?" It came out small, and he felt exposed. Kurt hadn't even said anything yet and Nick felt like his heart was laid out for the boy to see.  
"I might be crossing a line, but... what's going on between you two?" Kurt had one of those searching looks that was equal parts caring and suspicious. Nick resented it.  
"That is crossing a line. What's going on is that we're friends. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"  
Kurt didn't seem put off by Nick's snap retort, even pressing further. "So other people think it too?"  
"Think what?" He crossed his arms. He knew exactly what.  
"That you and Jeff are more than friends."  
"Yeah, best friends."  
Kurt raised his eyebrows, clearly seeing through him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."  
Nick didn't know what it was, but something about Kurt, maybe just the way he approached asking him, made him suddenly say the things he'd never said aloud. "We're not more than friends. But I want to be. I've wanted to be since I met him when we were kids, and I didn't even realize until this year that you're not supposed to feel that way about your best friend."  
Kurt softened, but he didn't let up. "You have to tell him."  
"I can't. You have no idea." Nick's defenses were down with the admission of his secret, but he still deflected Kurt's persistence. He already knew he should tell him. That's what made it so hard.  
"I do. Look at me and Blaine." Kurt's laugh was quick and humorless. "I like him. But he just treats me like a friend. It gets more unbearable everyday, and I've only known him for a month. You've known Jeff for years. No one should have to live with what this feels like for that long."  
Nick looked away, uncrossing his arms and letting out a sigh. "I don't mean I can't like I don't want to. I want to tell him. It's that everytime I try to say it, nothing comes out."  
"What are you scared of? It's obvious that he likes you. In the time I've been here, I've never seen him leave your side." Kurt's point didn't reassure him.  
"How do I know if that means he likes me, or is just my close friend? That's the part I've been trying to figure out." Nick shook his head helplessly.  
"The worst that can happen is he's not interested and you keep being friends."  
Nick only stared at him. "You say that like it wouldn't completely crush my soul."  
"Oh my god, you're as dramatic as Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes, and before Nick could defend himself, Kurt spoke again. "I know it would be tough to get rejected. But wouldn't you rather know? What if you never say anything and he ends up with someone else, and you miss your chance? To me, that's a lot more soul crushing." He picked up his bag and walked to the door, leaving Nick silent. "Take a chance, Nick. It seems like Jeff is worth it."  
He left then, and Nick rolled over Kurt's words in his head. In that moment he knew two things. One, he had to tell Jeff how he felt. And two, that Kurt kid was going to give everyone a run for their money.

* * *

"And then Wes was like, 'Jeff, grafitti of any kind is against school policy' and I told him it's actually really artistic if you look at it the right way."  
Nick was only half listening, his thoughts preoccupied with what Kurt had said. He kept trying to picture Jeff with someone else. What would that be like? Would it really hurt? Could he get over it? "Nick? Hello?"  
He snapped out of it, seeing Jeff wave a hand in front of his eyes, his face expectant. "Sorry, what?"  
"I said, what if I spray painted it in Wes's dorm instead?"  
"Depends, do you have a death wish?"  
Jeff hummed his consideration. "Not today, particularly."  
"Then I'd say no, restrain yourself."  
Jeff laughed, sighing. "My creativity is always stifled."  
Kurt's words echoed in Nick's head. Take a chance. Take a chance. "I have to tell you something." Not really the graceful segway he'd planned, but it definitely got Jeff's attention.  
"I wasn't really going to spray paint the walls, you know I wouldn't risk getting kicked out-"  
"Oh my God, Jeff." Nick said, standing up from his desk chair. "Forget about the stupid grafitti."  
Jeff blinked, and the dorm room seemed dead silent. Jeff could definitely hear his racing heart, right? "Okay."  
Now that he was here, he didn't know what to do. He stared stupidly at his friend, his whole body buzzing with emotions he didn't know he had. "I like you." Jeff said nothing, but Nick couldn't stop now. "I like you, and I have for a really long time. Everyday, I realize it more and more. And at this point, I can't do it anymore."  
Jeff's voice was quiet and small. "Do what?"  
"Keep it in. I can't keep hiding it. It's- God, it's the most terrible feeling." His eyes welled up, a mixture of frustration and pent up sadness, but he didn't let tears spill over. "So I'm saying it now. Jeff, I like you. And I- I just wanted you to know." He trailed off, and all he could think about was how this wasn't how it happened in the movies.  
Jeff was quiet for a few more seconds that stretched on for years, before he stood up and crossed his arms. "You just wanted me to know?"  
Nick watched him warily, nodding. "Yeah."  
"Well now that I know, what are you gonna do?" Jeff's smile was slowly returning, and Nick's seemingly flatlining heart rate picked up again.  
"I don't..." He trailed off, his laugh just an audible flutter of nerves.  
"You could kiss me." Jeff's smile said he wanted him to. Nick's heart said it wanted him to. But his brain had other ideas.  
"I couldn't."  
"You could." Jeff took Nick's hands, and maybe it was the touch that made Nick push his doubts below the surface and do it. He held Jeff's hands tight and kissed him, fast and a little off center, but it still felt like nothing else he'd ever experienced. So different than kissing that girl from Country Day. So much better, even unpracticed and adrenaline fueled like this.  
Jeff kissed back like he knew what he was doing, and he probably did. It was over too soon, and Nick was just a breathless smile, the only thing anchoring him being Jeff's firm grip on his hands. "Oh." Again, he was unable to say how he felt, but this time Jeff looked like he knew. It looked like he was feeling the same way.  
"Oh." Jeff repeated, his with the teasing lilt to it he always had. This time, Jeff kissed him, and somehow it was completely different than the first, but made him smile just the same.  
"If I had known what kissing you felt like, I wouldn't have waited so long."  
Jeff grinned, his eyes searching Nick's face. "What did it feel like?"  
Nick laughed, ducking his head. "In spite of the risk of inflating your ego... it felt like I really don't want to kiss anyone else but you."  
Jeff laughed, wrapping him up into a hug that, even though held new meanings, was just as comfortable and familiar and _Jeff_ as it always was. He hugged back, sighing softly in content. "What are we gonna tell the Warblers?"  
"Something tells me Kurt will take care of that for us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating this a few times today because they're gonna be auto-deleted from my drafts here! This is a drabble where Jeff takes a water balloon fight a bit too seriously, but we love him for it.**

* * *

"The rules are simple, boys. Fight hard, run fast, and never let the enemy see you weak."  
To an outsider, this may have seemed like something quite different than it was. Because it was, in fact, a water balloon fight, and not an army marching to war. But as Jeff reminded everyone, there was no difference.  
"What is our plan of attack?" A freshman piped up. Dalton's entire student body had been invited to the field they were hosting at, and because Jeff was Jeff, nearly every student showed up at his request, as well as students from schools in neighboring towns. Nick surveyed the field with a smile. It was kind of amazing.  
"Guerilla warfare, soldier." Jeff saluted the kid, and didn't look away until he saluted back. Nick tried not to laugh. His boyfriend really was a dork. Everyone was split into teams, and luckily, the Warblers all ended up on Red team. Jeff had made anyone from Dalton he'd ever interacted with help dye water to color the water balloons, so that the color would show up on their white shirts. The team that's color showed up the most were the winners.  
"And what do the winners get?" Someone asked, to which Jeff grinned.  
"A trophy, of course. Hand crafted by yours truly."  
"And designed by me." Kurt piped up.  
Nick and Jeff had spent a night interpreting Kurt's design, recreating it with paper mache, toilet paper tubes, and a ton of glitter. Kurt had been unsatisfied with the result.  
The teams separated into huddles, Jeff slinging his arm over Nick's shoulders. "You know, if we win, you'll definitely get a prize that is even better than the trophy."  
Nick mock gasped. "Better than the trophy? Impossible."  
Jeff looked offended. "The trophy is amazing. But just wait until I show you what else my hands can do-"  
"Focus, captain." Kurt smacked the back of Jeff's head, having overheard. Most of the team had overheard, Jeff was never one for discretion. And after so much time around him, Nick only laughed, kissing Jeff's cheek when the blonde rubbed the back of his head where Kurt had hit him.  
"Watch it Hummel, I'll bench you." Jeff rubbed his hands together. "Okay, let's go get it, boys." Jeff put his hand in the center, everyone piling their hands on top, cheering. They parted and Jeff took his place with the team, sinking into a runner's lunge. "On your mark, get set-" He blew the whistle, and they were off.  
Water balloons were flying everywhere, they'd filled and tied too many to count. Nick, being quite competitive, was quickly lost in the game, laughing when he caught sight of his teammates dramatically clutching their chests when they were hit, falling to the ground, only to spring back up a second later with renewed energy.  
At some point, Nick crouched behind one of the makeshift forts, cradling an armful of balloons and trying to catch his breath. Not ten seconds later, Jeff was tumbling behind the fort, falling on top of him, crushing every balloon between their chests. "Oh my god, fuck you." Nick laughed breathlessly. "That was my ammo."  
Jeff grinned, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. "Sorry." Though it was sweltering hot out, and the water was slightly sticky from the dye, Nick had no inclination to move positions.  
"Are we winning?"  
"Worried you won't get your prize?" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows, leaning down to kiss him. Nick put a finger to his lips, laughing.  
"Save it for later, we're in the middle of a war."  
"You're right, Duval. I've trained you well." But Jeff kissed his hand anyways, and then went for his mouth again, stopped only because a water balloon was suddenly bursting against his back. "Shit!"  
Nick dissolved into laughter as Jeff scrambled to his feet, searching for the culprit. "You don't hit a man when he's weak!"  
Nick sat up with a smile. "I make you weak?"  
Jeff rolled his eyes, but smiled back, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Save it for later." He mimicked, and this time it was Kurt that landed a balloon on Nick's shoulder.  
"You're on our team! You'll pay for that!" Jeff shouted, whipping the first water balloon he found with a cheer. "Come on Nicky, earn your prize." Jeff winked obnoxiously.  
And only because he was competitive (and nothing more), Nick set off running, determined to win.  
But when the game ended, and the his team was defeated, Nick looked over and saw Jeff's smile and realized he'd still won. "Hey." Nick beckoned Jeff closer.  
Jeff jogged over, looping his arms around Nick's waist. "How did we lose, this was so rigged." Jeff pouted.  
"You still get something though. You're the MVP." Nick offered, and Jeff brightened.  
"So what does that entail?"  
Nick tugged his hand. "An all inclusive trip to my room."  
"Don't forget /your/ prize."  
"We lost." Nick laughed, raising his eyebrows.  
Jeff tugged the hem of Nick's soaked shirt. "But you won the wet tshirt contest."  
"Oh my God." Nick couldn't protest, he could only laugh as he pulled him in for the kiss he'd been waiting for all day. "As proud as I am, it's pretty uncomfortable to wear a wet shirt."  
Jeff was already pulling him off the field. "Then let's get it off you."  
The Warblers catcalled behind them, but they didn't care, laughing as they jogged off the field. Nick made a mental note to help Jeff organize water balloon contests more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember that scene in Gossip Girl where that guy kept stealing Serena's taxis? This is my take.**

* * *

Nick Duval was always going, always rushing to get somewhere. He was never late, he believed punctuality and responsibility went hand in hand. But getting transportation to get to his classes on time in New York was no easy job. Especially when for the last week, every time he hailed a cab, the guy in the apartment downstairs swooped in and stole it.

"Morning, Nick!"

His name was Jeff, and he was always smiling. The kind of smile that looked like he was daring you to wipe it off. "Not this time." Nick responded, reaching for the door handle of his waiting cab. But before he could grab it, Jeff was opening the door, ushering his latest one night stand into the backseat.

"Sorry, he can't be late for his class." Jeff closed the door behind the guy, not getting in himself. He never did.

Nick knew it was childish, and that Jeff wanted to get a reaction from him, but he wanted to stomp his foot in frustration. "This is so far from funny. I've been late twice this week because of your stunts, this is my cab." But the cab as already pulling away, Jeff laughing.

"Sorry, maybe next time."

But next time was the same thing, as was the next time, and the next.

"Fucking hell, Jeff, do you spend one night alone?" Nick shouted that Friday, as Jeff pushed a girl into the cab, never taking his eyes off Nick and never ceasing to smile.

"Are you jealous?"

"Are you /flirting/?" Nick shot back incredulously, not even watching the cab pull away. "You realize that because of you, I've had five tardies this week?"

Jeff flipped white blonde hair off his forehead, watching Nick like this was all a funny joke. "That's tragic."

Nick once again fought the urge to scream, instead, choosing to turn away and aggressively hail another cab. "Fuck yourself."

Jeff seemed to take the insult with a grain of salt, because Nick heard him laugh from behind him. "It's worth it."

"What is?" Nick asked before he could stop himself, mentally kicking himself for feeding into Jeff's games.

"Taking your insults. It's a small price to pay for seeing you every morning."

Nick didn't have to look to know that Jeff's smile must be at high voltage with a line like that. "Flattering." Nick managed, and he prided himself in the fact that he managed not to blush. "But I'm not falling for it. I will never be the person that you hurry out in the morning."

With that, Nick finally got the attention of a new cab driver, and he got in without looking back. He hoped Jeff's stupid smile was gone.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Nick had no taxi trouble for a while. Jeff, though he'd seen him around, stopped being accompanied by various partners. It was weird, to notice him now, as he'd never paid special attention to the blonde before. But now it felt like he was appearing everywhere. And this proved true when Nick entered the bar at the corner of his street to see Jeff perched on a barstool, talking animatedly with the bartender.

"Since when does Jeff Sterling drink alone?" Nick sat a few seats down, and he was genuinely interested in Jeff's answer, to his own surprise.

"Are you stalking me?" Jeff moved seats to be next to Nick, and his smile now seemed less taunting and more… charming.

"Says the guy who timed his cab rides to my class schedule."

For whatever reason, that broke the ice. Maybe because it was the first time they'd talked where Jeff wasn't making an effort to bother him. The night wore on, and they talked with drinks in hand. He didn't even realize it was nearing midnight when his glass was empty. 'I should go' turned into, "You never answered my question." Jeff raised his eyebrows in silent question. "Why are you drinking alone?"

Finishing his own drink, the blonde smiled again, but with something new in it that Nick couldn't identify. It seemed sad. "Because that's what lonely people do."

"You're not lonely. You're always with someone new."

"Because no one stays."

"I would stay." It was the alcohol that made him say it, the same alcohol he tasted on Jeff's mouth when they kissed right then, it must have been.

"You would never be the person I hurried out in the morning."

And he didn't. The next morning, he woke up alongside him, hands and legs and blankets intertwined between them, and he stayed. Nick Duval, who was always going, always rushing; he stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**So at my high school, we played a game called senior assassin, where basically people are assigned a secret target person and have to "kill" them by shooting them with a water gun. I had to imagine Niff in that scenario.**

* * *

"I'm so tired." Nick groaned, leaving the school with Jeff. Jeff was already loosening his tie. He hated being in any state of formal dress.  
"Same, but you gotta stay on your toes, Nicky." Jeff bumped him. "Never know when your assassin could get you."  
Senior assassin was one of the only occasions where Dalton boys were encouraged to let loose, and they certainly jumped at the chance. Everyone got their target randomly, and since they were assigned yesterday, the seniors had been on high alert for a potential water gun attack.  
"No way, I have eyes in the back of my head." Nick laughed, but did a quick scan around himself just in case, then walked a little faster to his car.  
Jeff snorted, following and getting in the passenger side. "I'm not worried, my assassin can come at me anytime, I'm ready."  
"What if I was your assassin?" Nick raised an eyebrow, pulling out of the lot.  
Jeff looked at him. "Well, that's impossible."  
Nick grinned. "Mhm. Keep your friends close, enemies closer, right?" Jeff looked conflicted a second, cradling his backpack in his lap and staring out the window. "Relax, it's not me." Nick rolled his eyes.  
Jeff was silent for another minute, then looked at him slowly. "Nick?"  
He glanced over, only taking his eyes off the road for a second. "Yeah?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
Nick stayed quiet. "What?" He asked in a small voice.  
"You're my best friend. You mean a lot to me." Jeff was still staring at him. Nick's heartbeat picked up. Was he right? Jeff had feelings for him. This had to be it. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."  
He swallowed, risking another glance towards him. "What?" He asked again. Then he heard Jeff's bag unzipping.  
"I'm your senior assassin." Jeff pulled the squirt gun from his bag, devilish smile on his face.  
"JEFFERY FUCKING STERLING." Nick swerved to the curb, thanking the lord they were on a side street, and left the car running, unbuckling his seatbelt and practically falling from the drivers side and onto the pavement, ducking just in time for Jeff to miss. "You suck so much, oh my God-"  
Jeff was laughing loudly, also getting out of the car and sprinting around the side to get him. Nick scrambled to his feet and skirted around the back of the car, using it as a shield between them. "You can't run, Duval, I've got you!"  
Nick couldn't run, he was laughing so hard, and he half ran, half stumbled up the side of the road. "You're such a fucking traitor!"  
Jeff chased him, finally catching him in a faux chokehold, holding the water gun to Nick's head like a horror movie villian. "Surrender." Jeff's laugh was breathless in his ear, and he could feel his racing heart from the running. For a millisecond, the game was forgotten, and all he could think about was their bodies pressed together. "Never."  
Jeff laughed, tightening his hold. "Come on Nick, say it."  
"Bite me."  
He should've known, it was Jeff, of course his lips would be at Nick's neck in a heartbeat. But it sent a shot of adrenaline through him nonetheless. "Gladly."  
Nick slipped from his hold, lifting his hands. "I surrender." He said quickly. He couldn't take it anymore.  
Jeff grinned triumphantly, lifting the squirt gun. "Was that so hard?" He doused him with the water, Nick shaking it from his hair and wiping it from his eyes. Nick only flipped him off, Jeff snapping a picture for proof, still laughing as they got in the car. "Nice hickey." Jeff added, and Nick slapped his hand over the mark Jeff had left.  
"I hate you."  
"You love me."  
I know. "Dead to me, Sterling."  
Jeff put his feet up on the dash and blew pretend smoke from the tip of the gun, grinning stupidly. "What did you think I was gonna tell you earlier?"  
That you feel the same things I feel. That I'm not making this up in my head. That it's not crazy to think we could work. He breathed out, pulling back onto the road. "No idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**If you've read anything I've written, you know I'm a sucker for pining. This is no different.**

* * *

Nick Duval didn't have a crush on his best friend, let that be said. Did he think he was attractive? Yes. Did he think he was simultaneously the dorkiest yet cutest person he knew? Sure. But did he have a crush on Jeff Sterling? No. Not really. Not quite... maybe a little. But the second he admitted it, things would get insanely complicated and weird and just- no. So he'd keep his mouth shut and admire from afar. It was just becoming increasingly apparent that Jeff had other ideas.

* * *

"Can I move into your dorm permanently?" Jeff came into Nick's dorm as usual; with a handful of clothes to wear to bed and a toothbrush in hand.  
"You ask that every time you sleepover." Nick laughed, automatically moving over on the bed.  
"And I'll keep asking until you say the answer I want." Jeff flopped on the bed on his back, letting his pajamas and toothbrush fall to the floor.  
"What answer do you want?" Nick smiled, leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
Jeff put his hand over his heart and sighed deeply. "I want you to say, 'Of course you can move into my dorm, my handsome and charming best friend, I want nothing more than to see your beautiful face every morning.' Obviously."  
Nick rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at the blonde. "I think the more realistic answer would be, 'You can't use my room as a refuge every time Blaine has Kurt overnight.'"  
"Oh, am I supposed to stay there while they go at it?" Jeff laughed, throwing the pillow back.  
"No!" Nick caught it and shook his head. "I'm saying you can go to the commons, or someone else's dorm..." But please don't listen to him and stay.  
"You love having me here." Jeff yawned, shrugging.  
"You like to think so."  
Jeff snorted. "Please, I know that you do."  
He probably did. But did he know how /much/ he loved having Jeff here? "Fine. I'll admit, you're kind of fun to be around. A little bit."  
Jeff sat up, pulling Nick's laptop out from under his bed. "I'll take what I can get. Now tell me again how you managed to snag a single dorm as a junior?"  
Nicked smiled and shook his head, looking around at his tidy room, with no roommate. "The staff loves me."  
"Bullshit, you must have done something." Jeff logged onto Nick's computer easily, opening Netflix as they spoke, their usual routine.  
"What, is it so hard to believe they love me?" Nick feigned offense as he laughed, moving over to one side of the bed so Jeff could sit next to him against the headboard, computer resting on their laps.  
"No, you're very loveable." Jeff browsed the titles, nodding. "I just don't think the Dalton school board would grant you a single dorm for being cute."  
Nick laughed and bumped Jeff's hand off the scroll, picking a movie quickly. "Awe, you think I'm cute?"  
"Yes, which is why I'm letting you choose one of your usual horrible movies."  
"Horrible?" Nick gasped. "Grease is a quality film with fun for the whole family, /plus/ has an award winning soundtrack."  
Jeff exited the window, scrolling through more titles. "True, but it gets old."  
"Take that back." Nick opened his mouth and laughed, Jeff only shaking his head.  
"Can't. Let's watch Sharknado."  
"You're not serious. /That/ over Grease?" Nick raised his eyebrows, and Jeff grinned.  
"I like to change it up."  
"You're such a teenage boy sometimes." Nick laughed, shutting the laptop.  
"In case you haven't noticed, that's because I am." Jeff opened the laptop again, laughing. "It's not my fault you secretly have the soul of a middle aged woman."  
"I do not. I just don't like music too loud and when you wear shoes on the carpet."  
Jeff nodded, looking at his friend and trying not to laugh. "Yes, mom."  
"Shut up." Nick laughed and closed the laptop again, taking it off Jeff's lap. "You've lost the privilege."  
"Moooom."  
"I'm warning you, Sterling." Nick laughed. "I'll make you go back to your dorm."  
"Give me back the laptop!" Jeff tried to grab it through his laughter, Nick easily deflecting him.  
"Say please!"  
"You're just sore that we're not watching Grease."  
"True." Nick held the laptop to his chest, nodding, Jeff trying to pull it from him.  
"You're such- a loser." Jeff winced, trying to pry the computer from Nick's grip.  
"I haven't gotten what I wanted yet." Nick laughed breathlessly, waiting for the blonde to say please. But that was not what happened. What did happen was Jeff kissing him, and it happened so quick that it barely registered.  
"Was that what you wanted?" Jeff was smiling, flipping his fringe out of his eyes, Nick frozen in place.  
"Wasn't what I was looking for, but- it'll suffice." He swallowed, handing the laptop to Jeff.  
"It'll suffice?" Jeff laughed a little, smile faltering. "Well, we both got different reactions than we were hoping for, then."  
Of course, he instantly felt bad. The problem wasn't that he hadn't liked it. It was that he did, he really did, and there was no way to laugh off kissing the person you were in love with like it was a joke. "Jeff-" He sighed, shaking his head. "I-"  
"It doesn't matter, it was just- I don't even know what I was thinking." Jeff settled back against the headboard, pulling the laptop close.  
"Stop, you're not getting it." Nick didn't even know how to phrase it.  
"Getting what? That that was humiliating?" Jeff muttered, and Nick suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to say. He only wished he'd filtered it before he blurted it out.  
"No! Getting that I'm fucking in love with you, and you just- kiss me like it's no big deal, when kissing you is like, all I've thought about for months and I had no idea what to say and you're so blind to it-" He stopped, his brain catching up to his mouth, registering Jeff's shocked expression.  
"You- you're in love with me?" A smile was slowly spreading across Jeff's features, and Nick blushed, pulling at the collar of his shirt.  
"Did I say that?"  
"Yes, you did." Jeff laughed, moving to Nick and grabbing the front of his shirt, kissing him again, and he could feel his smile against his mouth.  
"I didn't mean to-" Nick breathed between kisses, and Jeff laughed.  
"Nick, stop. I love you too."  
"You do?" His eyes opened, smile widening to match Jeff's.  
"Yes, you idiot. Now let's watch Grease."  
"You really do love me."  
"I really do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Throwing in a bit of angst for you guys. Similar to For Forever, my full length fic, but reimagined, and of course, much shorter.**

* * *

It was a late afternoon on a Friday, but the dry heat of the Ohio summer didn't subside, even though the sun was going down. Upon reaching his friend's house, Nick brushed hair off his forehead and grabbed the rope ladder hanging out of Jeff's window, scaling it with familiarity. They had used it when they were in middle school, Jeff having found a fire escape ladder under his bed and putting it to a different use. Ever since he'd put it there, Nick knew it was Jeff's way of saying, 'You're always welcome'. He'd never felt welcome before, not even in his own house, where his parents treated their family dinners like staff meetings, and were away on 'business' and vacations more than they were home. So they fell into routine; Nick climbing into Jeff's room nearly everyday.  
They were juniors in highschool now, but the ladder still held his weight, and still served its purpose. But tomorrow, the ladder would be gone, because the Sterlings wouldn't live there anymore. Just two weeks ago, he'd received the news; Jeff and his family were moving. And not just out of the neighborhood, or out of the town, no. States and states away. California, for his dad's business.  
Nick shook the thoughts away, reaching the top of the ladder and opening the window. Jeff needed positives right now, not negatives. The problem was, Jeff had always been the optimist. Now, as Nick entered the bedroom through the window, it was hard to picture the guy in front of him as the same person who had single handedly started a flash mob at school in honor of a favorite teacher's retirement.  
"Hey." Nick said, leaving the window open for the breeze. Jeff was laying on his back on his bed, and he didn't respond, only looked over to him. His hair was mussed, like he'd been laying down all day, and his eyes lacked the spark Nick loved so much. "How are you doing?" He asked, just to say something.  
Jeff shrugged his shoulders halfway. "Throwing a pity party."  
Nick sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't bring a gift."  
"You're a gift, Duval." It was a very Jeff thing to say, but there was no laughter after it. It was a halfhearted attempt at normalcy, and it made Nick's heart ache. He only looked away, looking instead around Jeff's room, which looked the same as always. Posters were plastered everywhere, of athletes and bands Nick hadn't known before meeting Jeff. Against the wall was a pile of miscellaneous items, including a skateboard, his Dalton uniform tie, and a sizeable dvd collection. Nick must have seen all of them by now, with how much time he spent watching them with him.  
"You're not packed." Nick noted, and Jeff nodded slowly.  
"Yeah."  
"You can't stay here forever." Nick said, because he felt he had to.  
There was a pause, and then Jeff closed his eyes. "I can try."  
In that moment, Nick knew he would. Orange light from the sunset was cast over Jeff's face, and Nick could see the crease between his eyebrows, the fierceness in the set of his jaw. Jeff would fight leaving with everything he had. But they both knew he couldn't win.  
He kept silent, because he didn't have to say what he was thinking out loud. He let his gaze go to the window, to the pegs that kept their ladder in place. "I'll stay too." Nick left his perch on the bed and loosened the pegs, letting the ladder drop to the ground below.  
This brought the smallest of smiles from Jeff, and he sat up slightly, propped on his elbows. "You know you can just leave down the stairs."  
Nick rejoined him on the bed. "It was symbolic."  
"Explain it to me."  
He smiled, a mixture of emotions in the gesture. "That ladder's been like my lifeline. Whenever I needed to see you, I'd have a way. It was an escape into your house as much as it was an escape out of it for you." Nick couldn't count how many times he'd ended up at Jeff's house, stony and silent, and Jeff had talked to him until he felt better again. Or just put in a movie and sat with him, hand finding his on the couch, without Jeff expecting Nick to put a label on it.  
"So in letting it go, you're saying your lifeline is gone?" Jeff was looking at him now, an unreadable expression on his face.  
"In letting it go, I'm letting /you/ go." Nick said softly, but his voice didn't waver. "I know you feel something for me. I know it's hard for you to leave- because of me." Jeff's expression remained a mask to Nick, and the blonde turned his head away. It hadn't been a secret that Jeff liked him, but he'd never pushed it. He never made Nick address it, even when Nick returned whatever affection Jeff gave. "And it's hard for me to watch you leave, because I feel things for you, too." At this point, he was glad Jeff wasn't looking at him, because Nick had never said these thoughts aloud. They were just spilling from him, because he knew it was his last chance to say them. "Since I met you, you've been rewriting what I thought I knew about myself, changing my life in the best ways. I have to recognize that. Because you need closure. And so do I. So..." Before he lost his nerve, Nick leaned forward, tilting Jeff's turned head towards him and kissing him.  
He tasted sweet, and almost immediately, Jeff had reciprocated, his jaw slackening slightly so that their mouths fit together. Somehow, it was everything he thought it would be, but at the same time, totally different. But one thing was certain, it was nothing like when he had kissed girls. This was so much different. This felt right, it felt like he should've done it a long time ago.  
They didn't break apart for a few seconds, he was caught up in all he was feeling. When they did finally part, Jeff was staring at him. "I've been waiting seven years for that, you know." And it took him a second to realize it, but Jeff's smile was back. It was still missing its usual thousand watts, but this smile was different. It seemed hesitant, like he was disbelieving of what had just happened.  
"I think I was, too." Nick admitted, and then Jeff's smile was growing.  
"You take playing hard to get to a whole new level. You've never been able to do anything half-ass."  
Nick laughed, shaking his head. "Shut up."  
"Kiss me again and I will." Jeff closed the distance between them, leaving just an inch for Nick to lean forward and meet him. Like the first, it answered a million questions, but introduced a million new ones. One of those questions being; what does this mean? That was the one that made him pull away, though no part of him wanted to.  
"You're leaving." It wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but it came out anyways. And Jeff's smile fell with the words, his hands drawing back into his lap.  
"Right." Nick had never heard Jeff sound... defeated. Sarcastic, sure, even hurt. But this was different. This sounded like giving up.  
"We can... long distance can work." He tried, but Jeff just shook his head, getting up and walking to the door.

"No. Not with us."  
He wanted to argue it, but Jeff was right. Their relationship was too new. If they could even call it a relationship, which Nick didn't think they could.  
"So... what? What happens now?"  
Jeff met his gaze, and one corner of his mouth went upwards slightly, a forced sort of smile. "You said you were letting me go."  
It only took him two strides to reach Jeff, and he took the sides of his face in his hands, pressing their lips together again. But this didn't feel anything like the first ones. Because this could be their last one. And they kissed like they knew that. They kissed until Nick couldn't remember what it was like to not know what it felt like. And then Jeff's mom was calling him, and they were catching their breath, Jeff's half smile looking sad and happy at once.  
"We can always sexy skype while I'm away."  
Nick laughed, but felt like crying. He leaned against him and tried to burn the feeling into his memory. "You know I don't want to let you go."  
"I know."  
Finally, they separated, and Nick went to the stairs. It had been a long time since he'd used them. "I'll call you."  
Jeff lifted his hand in acknowledgment, waving goodbye. It took all of his strength to look away and walk out the door. The sun had already set, the sky a deep purple. As he walked down the street, he turned back to see Jeff's house, looking to the ladder that lay in a heap beneath Jeff's now closed window. His lifeline really had been lost. He walked home and pulled out his phone, scrolling to find Jeff's number. He couldn't let him go, then tether him to Ohio. With his hand only shaking slightly, he clicked 'Delete'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nick and Jeff and adventures in the fake dating trope.**

* * *

"So, explain to me why you called me to your apartment at two in the morning?" Nick had once told Jeff he'd do anything for him. It was moments like these, where he'd travelled across the city to Jeff's apartment in his pajamas, that he regretted it.  
"I lost my cat for like five minutes and my neighbor saw him and he's still mad at me for the whole kitchen fire thing so he's gonna tell the landlord and I'm not allowed to have pets," said Jeff, all in one breath. "You have to help me find him before the landlord does."  
Nick, still shaking sleep from his limbs, yawned. "What's his name again?"  
"RuPaul. He loves the drag race."  
Nick snorted, shaking his head and stepping aside to let Jeff lead the way down the hall. "Then let's find him."  
They looked for fifteen minutes, and it was Nick that found him, crouched under one of the hallway end tables. "Here, RuPaul, come here." Nick reached for him, picking it up despite it's protest.  
"Oh, you're a lifesaver." Jeff breathed out in relief, scratching the cat's head, seeming to be unaware that it was actively trying to bite his fingers.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just get him back before the landlord finds us."  
The pair hurried back to Jeff's apartment, letting the cat go once inside. "Thanks so much, I don't know what I would have done if-" At that moment, a knock sounded at the door, and Jeff bounded to the peephole, swearing colorfully. "It's the landlord."  
Nick quickly herded the cat into Jeff's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He heard Jeff conversing with the guy, Kevin, his name was, who did not seem to be in the mood for small talk. Jeff's voice carried to the bedroom, insisting he didn't own a cat, until he realized in horror that they were getting closer to the door. Panicked, Nick ushered the cat into the closet, shutting the door to keep him in.  
"What was that noise? Who's there? You don't have a roommate." Kevin was banging on the bedroom door, and Nick quickly opened it, trying a smile.  
"Is there a problem?"  
Before he could react, Jeff was at his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He's not a roommate. He's my boyfriend." His smile was huge, and Nick felt himself blush, stammering at his friend's words.  
"Oh, yeah. Boyfriend. That's why I was in the bedroom." Nick supplied, and Kevin narrowed his eyes.  
"The neighbor said she heard a cat."  
Jeff laughed, running a hand over Nick's chest. "He does that sometimes. In the heat of the moment, if you know what I mean." He winked, Nick quick to defend himself.  
"Babe, don't be modest, the noise is all you," Nick laughed, not wanting the landlord to think he was responsible for the sounds.  
"Okay, fine. What can I say, he gives it to me good." Jeff playfully slapped Nick's ass, who watched as the landlord made a face.  
"Fine, fine, enough. I have my eyes on you, Sterling."  
Jeff gave a smiling salute, which Kevin did not find amusing, leaving the apartment in a huff. "That was too good." The blonde dissolved into laughter the second he was gone, Nick rolling his eyes as he resurfaced from his state of hilarity.  
"You're such a dork. Now your landlord thinks I'm some sex fiend."  
Jeff shrugged, opening the closet as he heard the cat scratching at the door. "He's thought that about me for a while." He teased, and the cat darted under the bed the second he was freed.  
"Did you have to slap my ass?" Nick crossed his arms, and Jeff's grin made his head swim.  
"No, I just jumped at the oppourtunity. And might I say, damn Duval, have you been working out?"  
"I'm leaving."  
Jeff's laughter was loud behind him as he went to the door, hiding his own smile. "I think we have to follow through with our story to make it more realistic for Kevin!"  
"Bye!" Nick left Jeff cracking up in his apartment, shaking his head and trying not to laugh himself. Okay, so he didn't always regret being the one Jeff called in the middle of the night. But you didn't hear that from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Adventures in pining installment 30284747.**

* * *

"We should've been roommates this year." Jeff was in the process of taking off his tie, a task he struggled with, as he never seemed to knot it correctly.  
"I don't think we'd get anything done." Nick bumped Jeff's hands out of the way, loosening his tie easily and working on the buttons of his shirt, already half undressed himself.  
"I don't know, I'd be doing /you/ a lot." Jeff grinned, kissing him before he could protest the awful line.  
"Charming, Jeff."  
This had become routine; find a moment alone, use it to their full advantage, and neglect it the next day. It was easier to stay friends with someone if you push other feelings for them out of the way. They didn't end up like this everytime they hung out, they still watched TV and rehearsed duets and did homework. But now, there were a few kisses in between. Maybe more than that.  
But it was no time to think about logistics, Jeff was kissing him, and the rest of his uniform was on the floor. But before Nick let Jeff take over, there was a familiar voice outside the door.  
"Thanks, Wes. I'll go over the new arrangement with Nick now."  
Blaine. "Shit." Jeff hurridley moved off of him, grabbing for his clothes.  
"No time, quick, the bathroom!" Nick whispered, quickly buttoning his shirt and thanking the heavens Jeff hadn't gotten to taking Nick's pants off before the interruption. That was another part of this little deal they had between them. No one could know.  
Jeff was closing the bathroom door just as Blaine was entering, and Nick smiled tightly. "Hi."  
"Hey, I was just talking to Wes about our opening number for regionals," Blaine said brightly, not noticing Nick's messy hair or flushed cheeks. "We have a lot to go over, so be prepared to be in this dorm with me for a while." He laughed, and Nick laughed under his breath, glancing to the bathroom door. Uh oh.

To: Nick 7:13 PM  
u have weird stuff in your bathroom cabinets  
To: Nick 7:37 PM  
question; the strawberry kids shampoo, ask B where he got it, i want  
To: Nick 7:45 PM  
if B's not gone in 5 minutes im coming out

To: Jeff 7:47 PM  
You're naked, you have to stay in there until Blaine leaves!

To: Nick 7:48 PM  
the things i do for u duval. i better get to finish where we left off after this

To: Jeff 7:50 PM  
Don't be gross. But I am sorry, I'm trying to convince him to go talk to Wes again.

To: Nick 7:53 PM  
it's cold in here  
To: Nick 7:55 PM  
nickkkkkk  
To: Nick 8:03 PM  
dude im calling an intervention for B, theres like 17 fuckin bottles of hair gel

To: Jeff 8:10  
Okay, I think he's getting up to leave now.

But Blaine was not getting up to leave. He was getting up to go the bathroom.  
"Wait, I think the toilet is broken." Nick spoke up quickly, Blaine only waving his hand.  
"I'm just brushing my teeth."  
"I think it's a problem with the running water-" Nick scrambled for an excuse, but Blaine was already turning the doorknob, opening the door. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then,  
"Hey, man. Where did you buy that strawberry shampoo?"  
Blaine only looked to Nick, then back to Jeff, who had a towel around his waist. "So, am I going to get an explanation as to why Jeff has been sitting naked in our bathroom for an hour?"  
Nick only shook his head, Jeff coming out of the bathroom and picking up his clothes. "I think that's my cue to exit."  
"No way, sit." Blaine pointed to the bed. "But- get dressed first."

* * *

"Do you want me to get the gavel from the common?" Jeff rolled his eyes as Blaine sat in the swiveling desk chair across from where they were sat on the bed.  
"Ha ha. Jeff, this is serious! I didn't know you two were sleeping together." Blaine crossed his arms, Nick feeling his cheeks redden. "I thought you guys told me everything."  
"This wasn't something I knew how to talk about." Nick said softly, playing with his hands in his lap. He felt like he was being scolded, but he knew Blaine wasn't mad at him. Nick was just mad at himself.  
Jeff's hand brushed his arm, a show of silent support. He appreciated it.  
"Are you guys dating?" Blaine asked, and Jeff was silent. Nick appreciated being given control of the situation, as Jeff knew he wasn't as comfortable. But at the same time, he wished Jeff would just decide for him and make this less confusing.  
"No." He said, avoiding looking at Jeff. "We were just... experimenting."  
Jeff's comforting touch was gone then. "I was not experimenting." Nick was thrown off by Jeff's sudden protest, and he felt bad instantly.  
"I- not like that."  
"I know what you meant." Jeff scoffed, and it sounded like he was finally talking about something that had bothered him a while. Blaine cleared his throat, getting up from the chair.  
"I'll give you guys a minute." He smiled briefly, encouragingly, although Nick didn't know what he was being encouraged to do. Right now he just felt confused. Same as he'd been feeling since this had started.  
"I didn't mean to- get angry." Jeff said after Blaine was gone, pulling his hand through his hair. "I just- I don't know. You're not an experiment, Nick. You're so much more than just... testing a theory."  
He knew what Jeff meant, but he couldn't help but be defensive. "I know. You're not that to me, either, it came out wrong before."  
"Then what am I to you?"  
"You're my best friend." It was a reflex response. Jeff was his best friend. He always had been.  
"What do you want me to be?" Jeff's gaze was searching, and Nick could only shake his head.  
"I-I want you to be my best friend."  
It was the wrong answer, he knew it before Jeff even reacted. But what else could he say?  
There wasn't time for thinking of alternatives, because Jeff was already up, wearing a forced smile. "Then let's just leave it at that, okay? I think we blurred the lines too much."  
"Jeff-"  
"Enough, Nick. Okay? It doesn't bother me if you don't want this to go anywhere." It was unnerving to see someone like Jeff, who always could be read like an open book, wearing an unreadable expression.  
He didn't know what to say, didn't even know what he was feeling, so he let Jeff leave, hearing him say something quickly to Blaine as he passed him in the hall. Blaine came back into the room, brows furrowed. "What happened?"  
Nick swallowed, shaking his head a little. "I ruined it. Whatever was there. I ruined it."  
Blaine sat beside him and put his arm around him, letting Nick rest against him and cry about everything he didn't understand right now, hoping that one day it would all make sense. Hoping that one day, he could be fully himself, whoever that was.


End file.
